sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja Farrington
Sonja Farrington is the leader of the Lombax Seven, Lombax of the Crystal Shrine, Alister's girlfriend later wife, and the main protagonist of Sonja's Adventures series. Sonja is enemies with Queen Vixion, Shadow Moon, Moona, and Pixie Dark. Role in the series Sonja is a former human who lives at Earth now living at the Polaris Galaxy with Alister. In Sonja's Adventures of Undertale, this is another thing that explains why the Shadowling Trio are after Sonja because she is also a princess. In Sonja's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super, she struggles about her royal duties as a princess while protecting her people and friends. Personality Sonja is undeniably beautiful, cheerful, adventurous, likable, strong, agreeable, enchanting, appealing, helpful, optimistic, nice, lovely, upbeat, sweet, kindhearted, brave, compassionate, caring, and also calm. She likes to be with her friends a lot and she is easy to get along. Sonja has been helping her friends a lot including her adventures. Interests Likes Alister Azimuth, her daughter (Sloane Azimuth), her friends, her fans, freedom, making friends, being a princess, her mermaid powers, keeping her mermaid secret (formerly), singing, swimming in the sea, her parents (Lena and her father), protecting the galaxy and her world, beauty, races (In Sonja's Adventures of Cars and Cars 2), traveling, and adventures. Dislikes Queen Vixion, her royal duties as a Princess (sometimes), Scarlett being overprotective of her, Scarlett finding out her secrets, everyone calling her a princess like Papyrus or some monsters in the Underground, the Shadowling Trio, being captured, her friends and people in danger, evil, her mermaid powers (formerly), violence, spiders, and being poofed after Sonic squeezed her too hard. Species Sonja is formerly a human living at Earth until now she is a Lombax when she entered the mirror in her school. When she visits Earth she is a Human, when she's at the Polaris Galaxy and other worlds, she's a yellow Lombax. When she's at Wumpa Island, she's and orange Bandicoot with dark brown hair. When she's at China in the Valley of Peace, she's a red panda with dark brownish-red hair. When she's at Paris, she's a grey raccoon with white hair. In "Sonja's Adventures of Song of the Sea" it is revealed that she's also a Crystopilian and Merbax because of her powers. Relationships Alister Azimuth When Sonja first met Alister in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time" Alister falls in love with Sonja and when he first looked at her. Sonja is really shy to tell her friends that she is in love with Alister Azimuth. When she told it by a accident, her friends teased her a bit but Sonja and Alister will never be apart. Ratchet Sonja and Ratchet had a brother and sister relationship. Sonja first met Ratchet in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time" when she along with Sienna got out of the portal, accidentally landing on Ellie Wilson. Ratchet and Sonja are good friends at all times but they got into an argument once about the not using the Dimensionator and Ingrid following Sonja around in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction" but luckily it's taken carer. Clank Sonja and Clank don't have a much of a relationship but she and Clank are good friends. Clank helps Sonja in some problems that she is in and he helps her calm her powers down too when Sonja's powers went out of control. Sonja and Clank are both good friends and they always help each other. Lombax Six Sonja's best friends, Sienna Willow, Ellie Wilson, Diana Harp, Scarlett Red, Sabine Jones Da Silva and Summer Hill. Ellie Wilson likes to challenge Sonja, Ratchet, or both to a soccer game. Sienna Willow and Sonja like to help the animals including the nature. When Sonja travels back in time in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank (2016)", she meets the Lombax Six's younger selves. A younger Sienna Willow is really shy when she first met Sonja in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank (2016)". Scarlett Red likes to teach Sonja how to play guitar and rock and roll. Diana Harp and Sonja used to be enemies when they are younger and now they are friends after "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time". Diana Harp is really jealous of Sonja and doesn't like it when Sonja steals the spotlight from her and being popular than her, making Diana extremely jealous of Sonja. But when Sonja saves Diana from the Valkyries in Planet Vapedia, Diana thanks Sonja for the help. She and Diana Harp are friends now instead of enemies through out the season. Summer Hill is Diana's best friend and she is enemies with Sonja too at first. Summer Hill became friends with Sonja too after she is rescued from the Valkyries. Sabine Jones Da Silva is her new best friend from Portugal after she is saved by the evil clone of Queen Vixion and the evil clone of Irina. Sabine Jones Da Silva Sabine is Sonja’s new friend. She is the part of Lombax Seven. She is a Lombax of the Royal Kingdoms with Empress Queen Violeta and Emperor King Alexander and is a tv presenter, racing driver and a sports journalist. Sabine is with Antonio Felix Da Costa, Lucas Di Grassi, Jean-Éric Vergne and all of the Drivers from Formula E, Formula 2 and Formula 1. Sabine has a crush on Luca Ghiotto, Nyck De Vries, Mick Schumacher, Dorian Boccolacci, Jüri Vips and Marcus Armstrong. She transforms into Everheart, Icegirl and Heartlia. Sabine also has a crush on Robert Shwartzman. And she had a crush on Bent Viscaal. She likes to go to Paris with Romain Grosjean, Jean-Éric Vergne, and Pierre Gasly. Now, she transforms into an enchanted form like,“By the power and the girl who went to the kingdoms; I am Sabine Jones Da Silva, the Lombax of the Royal Kingdoms!”. She became the princess of Brazil at the end of the story. Then she became friends with her. Trivia * Her theme color is cyan with the sub color blue * Sonja is afraid of spiders and scorpions. Quotes "Mechokku! (Big shock!)" -''When Sonja gets scared, shocked, surprised or in dismay. Nono Hana, Bear Hugger, Piston Hondo, Super Macho Man, Larimar, and Ratchet also say that too. ''"The girl who glimmers like the crystal shrines; I am Sonja Farrington, the Lombax of the Crystal Shrines!" ''-Sonja's introduction in her Enchanted Form "''AH! Mosquitoes! I hate mosquitoes!" -Sonja frightened when she saw the Dragonfly in Sonja's Adventures of Cuphead. Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Crystopilians Category:Merbaxes Category:Females Category:Lombax 6 Category:Heroines